


A Nice Cup of Tea

by Stringgoblin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Gen, QPR Zolf/Oscar, between ep129 and ep132, the unseen inn downtime everyone deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringgoblin/pseuds/Stringgoblin
Summary: Hamid discovers that Zolf and Oscar are sharing a bed these days, and gets a bit high-pitched about it.
Relationships: Azu & Zolf Smith, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	A Nice Cup of Tea

“Oscar? I’ve got te-”

Zolf heard the word cut short by the door abruptly sliding closed again, followed by the rapid progress of bare feet down the hall. 

“Damn.” He hauled himself over the edge of the bed and started putting his legs on. As he stood up, buckling his belt, he reached over and pushed the nest of blankets back down where it had been starting to stir.

“Don’t you dare. You are absolutely the wrong person for this conversation. And that’s saying something.”

He found Hamid in the kitchen, repeatedly scrubbing the same teacup. Alone, which was a relief.

“Hey. Uh. I-”

“It’s fine!” Hamid’s voice hit a pitch it rarely reached when things were fine. Half a second before Zolf tried to start again, he carried on.

“I just _think_. Just _maybe_. After everything, you know, with, with all of _this_ , and with, you know if we’re going to be relying on people like _Carter_ , and trying to keep a _team_ together with everything going on, and with what happened _last time_ he… with a _team member_ , and really it just seems like such a _bad idea_ and – _oh!”_

He threw up his hands with a dramatic flourish of dishcloth, and turned back to the sink.

“You finished?”

Hamid paused, considering. “Also,” he added, much more calmly, “I thought you had better taste.”

“Oi.” Zolf clanked a step closer; he hadn’t bothered with shoes. “It is not like that.”

Hamid turned around, teacup and cloth still in hand. He was doing that maddening thing of trying to look down his nose despite being far too short.

“What isn’t it like, Zolf?”

Zolf glared at him, and for a second Hamid really thought he was about to get punched. Then the moment retreated, and Zolf blinked.

“It isn’t like,” he said lightly, “anything _you’ve_ got any right to have a go at me for.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Zolf stumped over to the table, sat, and carefully poured himself a cup of tea.

“You and Azu seem pretty… close, is all I’m saying.”

“ _What_? I - That is _completely different_! We’ve been, you can’t, you don’t know, okay, what we’ve _gone_ through, and _done_ , and _lost_ , you can’t go through that without leaning on someone and it’s just been _us_ , ok? And we _protect_ each other, and we _take care_ of each other, and that is – just – that is _more important_ than... oh.”

As Hamid had been getting redder, and his voice higher and higher, Zolf’s eyebrows had been quietly disappearing upwards into his hair. He poured another cup of tea as Hamid deflated, and he sat and took it. Zolf sipped, watching the ripples in his cup with interest.

“Sorry, Zolf.”

“Thank you, Hamid.”

“I’m… going to take Oscar some tea?”

“That would be very nice of you.”

Hamid had just scurried off when Azu came in from the bath house, towelling off her freshly shaved head.

“Is everything ok? I thought I heard shouting.”

For the first time in a long time, Zolf could think of nothing to do but throw back his head and laugh.


End file.
